Onmund
Onmund is a Nord sorcerer enrolled at the College of Winterhold. He will most likely be encountered for the first time during a lecture given by Tolfdir for the newly enrolled apprentices. Afterwards, he can usually be found during the day practicing spells in the Hall of the Elements until around 4pm when he will head back to his room in the Hall of Attainment. Attempting conversation with Onmund during the lecture will have him dismiss you with a "Shhh!" When class is over, you may now talk to him, and he will greet you with, "New here too, eh?" If you are a Nord, he will comment, "It's good to see another Nord. I feared I'd be the only one. Almost doesn't feel like Skyrim, being so far away from the rest of the world here." If not, he will be disappointed and instead say, "I'd hoped I wouldn't be the only Nord, but I should've known better." His particular interest is Destruction magic, specializing in shock damage spells. In battle, he prefers to stay at range dual-wielding spells, though if an enemy comes close he is not above using a ward for defense. Onmund knows the Destruction spells Chain Lightning and Lightning Bolt, the Illusion spell Invisibility, and the Restoration spells Fast Healing and Lesser Ward. Onmund wears novice robes of alteration, a novice hood, and a pair of boots. Onmund may greet you with a few warnings about the Nords' disdain of magic, saying, "The College is a bit of an oddity in Skyrim. Magic isn't something that's looked upon fondly here.", "Nords don't trust magic, or those that use it. Made it difficult for me growing up.", "They won't say much, but most people have very strong opinions about the College and those that study here.", or "Don't expect the local Nords to take kindly to you once they find out you're from the College." After Under Saarthal is completed, he will still view the excavation in poor taste: "We shouldn't have been disturbing Saarthal, no matter what you found down there." After the quest The Staff of Magnus is completed, Onmund will have even more to say: "I never would have suspected that the Eye could be so dangerous. Tolfdir is right, isn't he? Magic really can overwhelm you.", "I've certainly learned more here than I ever expected to.", "Thanks to you, the people of Skyrim will continue to have a place to study magic. Even if most of them resent you for it.", and "I wonder if the College's reptuation ''sic ''will ever recover from our adventures." Since a young age, Onmund has possessed an interest in the magical arts. This put him at odds with his family, who wanted him to lead a life more typical of Nord culture. When asked if it's difficult being away from his family, Onmund will reply: "Not at all. I consider it a blessing. My family was convinced coming here was a death sentence, or worse. It took years of insisting that this is what I'm meant to do." Despite this, he does admit he made a mistake in selling his family amulet to Enthir and wishes to have it returned, but Enthir refuses to go back on a deal. If you manage to get his amulet back, he will be thankful and become available as a follower. You can also marry him or recruit him into the Blades. Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Membros do Colégio de Winterhold Categoria:Skyrim: Homens Categoria:Skyrim: Nórdicos Categoria:Nórdicos Categoria:Skyrim: Seguidores